Overleg gebruiker:Sarah Manley
hi hi i got a problem whit the burac right i have removed my burac right can you give it my back? (graham zarin mrt 19, 2011 09:14 (UTC)) : It looks like brandon beat me to it -- happy editing! Sarah (help forum | blog) mrt 21, 2011 17:10 (UTC) Graham zarin = a vandal Hi Sarah First of all I'd like to say that's not my intention to insult or to blame Graham zarin. I'd actually want to warn you about him. I don't think he deserves the bureaucrat rights because he's a vandal on the Dutch RuneScape Wiki. I'm an active administrator at this wiki, so I'm already a quite experienced user. But let me tell you something more about Graham zarin. He started to add nonsense with one of his accounts, Shershah zarin (click here for his contributions). Articles he added were often one-lin articles and had very bad Dutch grammar, so they were useless. We, the administrators of the wiki, warned him and asked to stop adding nonsense to the wiki. He then started to add nonsense-categories (like 'hssfdh') (an example) to pages and he ignored our warnings. So he got blocked for 1 week. But even after that block, he continued his vandalism (like at this page) and we had no choice but to ban him permanently. And this is where the true problems begin... After that, Shershah zarin, aka Graham zarin, started to create several new accounts in an attempt to evade his block. All of his new accounts got blocked as soon as we discovered that it were accounts of him. Even today, he continues to create accounts at our wiki. Then we found out Shershah/Graham created several wikis, like the nl.runescape9info.com, de Vogels Wiki, de Runescape4info wiki and this one, the RuneScapeinfo1 wiki. All the information is copied literally from Wikipedia, without any form of attribution. All of the information at this wiki is simply copied from our wiki. Even after all those things, we decided to give him a chance. We invited him to the IRC-channel at our wiki (here's the message we sent him) to discuss it directly. But he didn't appear. Then, we decided to give him yet another chance and let him decide the time, but his answer was the time that was just said not to be an option (his answer). If you would want to have some more information, you can always check out the forum page dedicated to Shershah and his vandalism. I hope you understand the situation and that you see this user isn't going to help any wiki. He just wants to annoy us now. I also hope you understand that such a vandal doesn't deserve bureacrat rights and that this wiki, only containing information directly copied from our wiki(compare this page from our wiki with this, the version at this wiki) should be closed. We've tried to contact the Staff before, but we got no answer yet. Please help us with this. Yours sincerly Xsdvd - mrt 21, 2011 20:53 (UTC) *Please see my reply here. Thanks. - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) mrt 21, 2011 20:59 (UTC)